Blood Stained Kiss
by The Obsidian Ink
Summary: Theres something cold about her smile. Theres a glint in her eye. Betrayal can be as sweet as blood. Yet pain is her addiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Stained Kiss**

Preface

Shard

A lone star sat side by side with the silver moon. The moon was casting her peaceful glow upon the earth beneath, and just as the sun might, she liked to watch the earth and she liked to share it with the star. Because the star might not be able to see the earth from its great distance beyond.

I liked to think the silver moon watched me, and approved of me, but I was sure she did not.

Because no matter how hard I scrubbed and scratched, the blood on my hands would never come off. This was my life; nothing could change the course of events that had led up to this moment.

I tried not to think about that, nothing was worth the torment of living the past. Even though I deserved it.

I sat on the rising slope of a hill, at my feet sat my shield, in my hand rested my spear. In my eyes I beheld the moon, and its friend star.

The slight breeze raked tendril thin hands through the tresses of my brown hair; I had bound it loosely in a plat but it never stayed flat. No, nothing was ever straight or simple.

I wore my armour; it covered my belly, torso and waist and then frayed into metal plates that formed a skirt. My soft leather boots were covered in a metal plate that ran from my heels to my knees. With every small movement the armour clinked. I regretted being forced to wear it, having no choice in the matter, because if I were to chase something it would hear me coming a mile off.

I sighed.

I couldn't escape my duty.

I turned to the castle that sat over the sloping hill, it was a dark smudge against the inky blue sky. The castle was tall, imposing, surrounded by an equally impression town that thrived behind its tall stone walls.

But here I sat, my back to the castle and its high walls. Facing the moon and the night, the forest and the creatures of darkness. I was the defence, the only other barrier against enemy attack.

I heard a low bird call slice through the night air and I turned my head to one side to hear it clearly. Three chirps and a low twitter. I nodded to myself. Turning to face the opposite way I echoed the chirps and twitters. After a moment I heard it again, and then somewhere far far off it sounded again.

No one had spotted any trouble.

Yet I itched for a fight.

Just thinking about it made my heart beat faster and a cold smile curve my lips. I was thirsty for blood and bruises.

The moon had this effect on me, as did the night wind and the smell of the breeze rippling through the forest to twine around me. They thought I wasn't human, but I wasn't one of the monsters either.

Not entirely, anyway.

* * *

_Hey, this is Emily :)_

_I hope you enjoyed the Preface for Blood Stained Kiss._

_I really like the idea I have for this story, Shard is the main character. And she isn't scared of the dark._

_I hope you'll review! I'll return the favour even if you leave bad feedback. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Stained Kiss**

Chapter One

Dani

A shiver. A shudder. A long winded sigh.

The shadows curled like a living thing around the tall trees and beneath his feet. It reeked of corruption and sadistic glee, itching his nose and biting like a wasps' sting. The moon high in the sky was barely visible above the forest top, leaves sprinkled down with each sweep of the summer breeze.

Dani moved silently among the trees, his chest glowed a brilliant white between the tattoos that marred his perfection. Eyes of a liquid honey brown blinked and twitched with the dancing forest, sure in the darkness and wide in their intensity.

He stopped suddenly, and it seemed the world shuddered to a standstill with him. Dani lifted his face high and breathed in, relished the taste of the night air as if sipping the finest of fine wines. But it was not wine he could taste, but blood.

His eyes fluttered closed, fingers twitching in hunger. A low hum vibrated up his throat and spilled from his lips in a quiet sound of pleasure.

When he opened his eyes they were as darkly bright as rubies, blood red and pulsing with a new light. He rolled his head, twisted his neck and barred his fangs so that they gleamed in the bare light.

"It's the hunger that keeps us moving." He muttered with the barest of movements.

And then he ran. Dani moved so quickly that he was but a pale blur in the shadows, silent but for the air he sliced through and the leaves that crunched beneath his feet.

He ran because his body hungered, _thirsted, _for the elixir that ran dark red and brought his heart to life.

He ran because he could not stand the thought of suffering the cold any longer.

***

Shard

Minutes ticking by, so slowly, so slowly. I still sat, sometimes gazing up at the moon or playing the edge of my spear blade over my thumb. Hard enough to draw blood, but never quiet managing it.

A twig snapped and I jumped. I laughed when I saw nothing and then looked down to see a bright red gash running the length of my thumb. I stared at it, wondering why it intrigued me so.

Maybe it was the way the blood ran in a thick droplet over my skin, or the faint smell that wafted to my nose and made the air on the back of my neck stand on end.

I sucked my thumb, letting the taste of blood roll over my tongue. It didn't taste bad or bitter, only warm and thick, like honey.

A breeze ruffled my hair.

I knew before I turned that someone was standing beside me. I could feel the air shifting to accommodate their body. My eyes were met with a sight. I stared openly, cheeks draining of colour and fingers twisting around the spear.

_Monster_, my mind screamed yet I was held immobile. I opened my mouth, ready to say something foul.

But my lips were suddenly smothered. I let out a surprised gasp and felt my mind fail, confusion caused me to jerk away and drop my spear in panic. I looked up into this creature's eyes and saw the glowing red, the glinting fangs and pale skin.

"Vampire." I said. And then hands were grabbing my arms, holding me in place. His mouth descended upon mine again, as if he would eat me, and when I felt a sharp sting I really thought he would. Blood flooded my mouth and I winced. The hands holding me grew painful. I could barely breathe.

The panic was clouding my mind, not letting me think, and as soon as I thought this, realized that it was keeping me from fighting, it disappeared.

I pulled away from this creature, feeling much like my arms would be ripped off. I swooped down and grabbed my spear.

Everything was so crystal clear. And so still. I felt like I was the only thing moving, but maybe I was just moving so quickly. This creature could also move quickly.

My fingers touched the cold metal of the spear, curling around it and holding tightly. A single droplet of blood fell from my lip and descended with a sparkle. I could see it out of the corner of my eye but it was enough to slacken my concentration on the vampire before me.

And then I was flying.

My hair tangled about my face, my feet kicked uselessly and when I landed I felt the world shudder. I lay there, sucking in air as fast as my aching chest would allow. I glanced behind me and found those red eyes watching me. I scrambled to my feet.

I should have been watching, paying more attention to everything around me. I wouldn't live this down, letting a monster sneak up on me, get the best of me.

Silence.

He still hadn't come closer. I saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips, blood still stained his pale lips and on his chin. My blood. I wasn't disgusted, not in the least; at that moment I felt nothing but a vague weightlessness that made me feel strangely warm.

A mingling of tastes swarmed my mouth and my senses. I felt drugged, but I hadn't taken anything. Perhaps this was a kind of madness, or maybe I was dying, but if I was dying I should have been feeling pain or fear. I felt nothing of either.

His head twitched, and then his fingers.

"What are you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

I was still floating in a different state, my mouth tingling with the taste of my own blood. I rested my head back on the ground, a laugh fluttered from my lips.

"I don't know?" I said.

The spear slipped from my grasp and I felt my body go limp. His face fell into my line of vision; dark locks of long silken hair shaded my own face, long enough that they must have passed his shoulders. My hand reached up and touched that hair, ran fingers through it and brought it to my cheek. It felt as soft as it looked.

"You're not human." He said, and then he was gone.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! If you have found anything wrong with it I'll gladly take it into consideration._

_Thank you for the reviews!_

VampSa

xjusttashx

Laheba Alam

Sara Blake

Randa-san

luna345


End file.
